


Le monde entier te respectera

by saphique



Category: Karmina (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Killing of husband, Mariticide, Strong Woman/Weak Man, Vampires, emancipation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphique/pseuds/saphique
Summary: Avant, tu n'étais rien. Déléguée au rang des meubles, étendue au mur comme une vieille tapisserie ennuyante, sobre et sombre comme le tapis défraichi.





	Le monde entier te respectera

**Author's Note:**

> No one will ever read this but I can't help myself.

Avant, tu n'étais rien. Déléguée au rang des meubles, étendue au mur comme une vieille tapisserie ennuyante, sobre et sombre comme le tapis défraichi.

Oh, comme tu raffoles du regard horrifié de ton mari, Ghislain Chabot. À peine quelques jours que tu es devenue vampire, tu excelles déjà plus que lui ne l'a fait depuis ces dernières années. Lui qui ne te portait aucune attention, qui oubliait ton existence, oh comme tu vas te rappeler de son cri épouvanté lorsque tu as bondi sur lui! Oh combien tu vas repasser en boucle cet appel au secours avec jouissance et méchanceté au moment où il a compris qu'il allait se souvenir de toi, tandis que tu commençais à le dévorer afin qu'il ne puisse plus jamais évoquer ton ancienne vie.

Maintenant, tu te régales du goût métallique du sang d'inconnu et de connus qui coule dans ta gorge. Tu ramasses avec ta langue les gouttes épaisses et rougeâtres qui dégouttent sur le bord de ta lèvre. Au creux de tes mains blanchâtres et squelettiques, tu ressens l'énergie de l'univers qui fait bouillonner tes veines. D'un claquement de doigts, tu peux créer orages et tempêtes, repousser tes ennemis avec une force grandiose, forcer à genoux tes opposants avec une facilité hilarante. Tu accumules les couleurs les plus vives et les plus gothiques, tu éblouis les ténèbres. Le monde entier te respectera.


End file.
